OJOS PURPURA
by Wihlemine
Summary: A 3 años de su primera visita a la Tierra, Loki se ha integrado a los Vengadores. Sin embargo, ahora él y sus compañeros deben enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso que tiene a Fury y el consejo como rehenes. Su unica esperanza, es una antigua aliada a la cual prometió no volver a ver.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL BUEN DIOS

Le habia costado tres años llegar a donde estaba, y ¿donde era? en la sala de consejo de la Iniciativa, la que tantas veces deseo destruir...si, no era divertido admitirlo, pero finalmente hasta lo tomaba con agrado...él, el dios del engaño, el motivo por el cual ellos estan reunidos, finalmente cuelga sus guantes, sus deseos de destrucción y se transforma en un aliado.

Luego de dos intentos fracasados, pensó, ya era suficiente con la Tierra...pero vino una amenaza y de casualidad debió protegerla...de casualidad y porque algo lo habia atado a ella; no lo reconoció entonces, y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde...pero supo entonces que su destino iba mas allá de la esclavitud de los humanos; ellos necesitaban heroes y bien podía transformarse en uno; vives como un heroe y con el tiempo te conviertes verdaderamente en uno...y llegado el momento otros se dan cuenta que lo eres...eso fue justamente lo que hizo...salvó a millones y se convirtió en un vengador. No en uno perfecto, como el capitán, pero si en alguien valioso.

Aterrizó esa noche calida de verano en NY junto a Loki...el Bifrost estaba resplandeciente y prometió a su madre que cuidaría de Thor por una vez en la vida...si, él debia ahora proteger a su hermano, después de todo, era el rey...

-Señor rey de Asgard, estamos perdidos...reconocelo-dijo Loki disfrazando sus ropas y la de su hermano-Por que no llamas a Fury desde un telefono y le dices donde estamos? O a Steven o Tony? Ellos viven aqui, no?

-NUeva York no es tan grande...además...soy un rey, no puedo andar por ahi pidiendo direcciones...

-Bien señor rey...lo haré yo...

Con su carateristico encanto magico y los ojos esmeralda que estallaban de su rostro, consigió un celular de una linda muchacha... pero solo logró estática...luego llamó a Tony, y en 10 minutos tenía una cita y un auto de la compañía Stark esperando en la acera...

-Tenían que aparecer en Bronx?-dijo Tony al verlos entrar a la van-No podía ser mas lejos...?

-Un gusto verte a ti tambien, viejo amigo-dijo Thor-Que es tan urgente que debieron enviar una señal para nosotros...

-BUeno, les explicaré...es una larga historia...

-Es todo lo que sabemos...-dijo Steven en cuanto saludaron y estuvieron sentados-Fury y el consejo simplemente se desvaneció...el lugar irradiaba materia oscura en baja densidad...eso significa que...

-Fueron aliens...-dijo Tony-Y uds tienen aliados en el resto de los planetas habitados...por lo que lo lógico era llamarlos...

-Ningún planeta está en guerra, no hemos sabido de enemigos poderosos...-dijo Loki-Además, para llevar a un grupo de personas de un planeta a otro necesitarían de un portal lo suficientemente estable que permita el viaje, el rastro de materia oscura sugiere una distancia enorme y una fuente de energia poderosisima, de las cuales ya no hay en la Tierra...¿Que saben de otros proyectos?

-NAda...no después de lo de hace un año con el wormmer-dijo Barton-Y un portal de esas caracteristicas no podría esconderse

-En fin...-dijo Tony-Por eso los hemos llamado, en parte...

-Tienen pensando atacar a alguien?-dijo THor

-Eh...de hecho-se apresuró en decir Natasha Romanoff-Solo necesitabamos a Loki, Thor

-A mi...¿y por que?-preguntó mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en él, como si supieran algo que él no

-Bueno...-dijo Tony-Verás, sabemos de alguien capaz de rastrear cualquier señal de materia oscura de universo, y está aqui en la Tierra...

-Si te refieres a...

-Si, eso me temo-dijo Natasha-Solo ella puede ayudarnos ahora...

LOki bajó la mirada mientras Thor trataba de comprender de quien se trataba...

-Skylar...¿la recuerdas?-dijo el capitán-Pequeña, cabello castaño, ojos violeta y un temperamento del infierno...

Thor miró a Loki...

-Pues pidanselo-dijo entonces el rey tratando de defender a su hermano-NO necesitan a Loki para ello...

-En realidad si...-dijo el capitán-Una vez que abandonó la Iniciativa no hemos vuelto a encontarla...y Loki es el unico que puede dar con ella...sabes

que Loki tiene el poder de ratrear cualquier cosa que...bueno, que toca...

-Le prometí-todos lo hicimos-que no la veríamos de nuevo, que no la buscaríamos-dijo el principe de Asgard-Si lo hago ahora no me lo perdonará...

-Tendrá tiempo para hacerlo...principito-dijo Tony -Esto es mas importante que las promesas o el orgullo...

Thor suspiró resignado y miró a su hermano, que tragaba saliva recordando las ultimas palabras de Skylar: "Si vuelves alguna vez por mi, te mato"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: DANCE FLOOR

La musica era estridente y al mismo tiempo hipnótica. Convencer a Thor de vestir como un humano de la Tierra no era dificil, convencer a Tony Stark de llegar a una disco de moda en San Francisco tampoco...convencer al capitán que esta es la ubicación de su escurridiza Skylar, eso...fue lo complicado.

Tony se las arregló para hacerlos entrar en la disco, con ropa de calle y sin armas...el capitán desconfiaba de alguien que habia renunciado a SHIELD y su teoria era que, si no estaba contra ella, estaban en su contra...

-Relajate, soldado-dijo Tony enviando por una ronda de vodka para todos-La chica es de las buenas, es solo que se resultó tener un genio de los mil demonios, resultó que Fury la usó, resultó que todos la usamos y que simplemente se aburrió de nosotros...¿puedes culparla de ello?

-No, entiendo eso...pero...¿no es una posibilidad que esté confabulada con quienes secuestraron a Fury?-dijo Steve

-No-dijo Loki secamente-Ira y rabia contra nosotros...si; venganza, nunca...Skylar no es de esa clase de...persona...

-Ibas a decir "chica", no...?-dijo Tony-Ella odiaba que le dijeran "chica"...era un crio, debe seguir siendolo...pero una "chica" nunca fue, no? Vamos...a lo

que venimos, la niña de acento galés-¿donde está y como damos con ella? Rapido..el licor es caro aqui y no llevo demasiado dinero...y Pepers me matará si sabe que salí sin su permiso...

-Iré por ella...-dijo Loki tomando el vaso de vodka y bebiendolo de un sorbo-Pero creo que necesitaré mas de eso...

-Cuando regreses, cabeza de vaca...-dijo Tony-Ve por ella, tigre!

LOki entrecerró los ojos y quiso responderle pero no supo que decir...caminó entre la multitud unos minutos, tratando de concentrarse en ella.

El lazo que unía a Loki con Skylar no se habia activado en dos año. Habia respetado su deseo de dejarla en paz y no habia intentado una disculpa. No

tenia sentido decir lo que sentía por que ella no lo escucharía...no importaba que tanto la extrañara, no habia vuelta atrás...la habia traicionado y por ello lo pagaría siempre.

Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Era un dicho muy común en la Tierra y que reflejaba la situación. Debia dar con ella...no sabía que haría cuando ella lo viese ¿Huiría? ¿Trataría de matarlo?

Seguia recorriendo el lugar...y de pronto la vio, una aparición...

Lo primero que notó era el mitón, disfrazado de una pulsera de plata y amatista que combinaba con sus ojos...su cicatriz, la misma cicatriz que él sabía que iba desde su muñeca hasta el hombro, y desde ahí como las ramificaciones de un árbol por su espalda...el recuerdo indeleble de su ultima batalla, cuando casi muere, la batalla en donde ella lo salva y él la traciona usandola como carne de cañol de SHIELD...

NO habia recordado en meses esa imagen, la imagen en donde ella, herida y sangrando lo miraba pidiendole explicaciones que no podía darle, la habian entregado

a Thanos...todos lo hicieron y le hizo tanto daño, de tantas maneras que creyó que moriría...pero siguió...evidentemente siguió.

Y asi la veía...resplandeciendo como el Cielo de Asagard...su cabello largo moviendose al ritmo de la musica...largas botas negras en un vestido rojo ondulado hasta la rodilla...bailaba dentro de un grupo sensualmente...lentamente avanzó hacia ella, hasta que la visual de él la golpeó...

"Es él...no puede ser...él..."-pensó ella

Detuvo su baile y observó en medio de la multitud a un hombre que la observaba...alto, diría que casi 1.90...cabello oscuro y piel blanca. Ojo verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas...llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro...era su marca, cada vez que lo veía sin su vestimenta de asgard iba vestido de esa forma...no podía ser nadie mas...

E hizo lo que le dictó el cuerpo en ese momento...Corrió!

Sus amigos ni siquieran se percataron en que momento desapareció y sigueron bailando...LOki la perdió entre la multitud...Fue al baño y se encerró a respirar con mayor claridad...al menos unos segundos...

-Que demonios...-se dijo-No puede ser...no puede ser...

Creyó que los habia dejado atrás...que LO habia olvidado. A EL. A LOki...Tan impredecible como siempre se aparece y lo vuelve a derrumbar todo. Dos años..dos años sin verlo, dos años en donde debió reconstruir su vida desde que salió de SHIELD...desde que dejó la Iniciativa...se cambió de ciudad y de nombre. Empezó de cero y sanó sus heridas...

Resopló tratando de recomponerse...

-MAldición-se dijo a si misma-Eres una maldita heroina, demonios! No puedes encerrarte en un baño y tratar de esconderte como una niña...

Mentras tanto, Loki seguia sus pasos...era facil dar con ella, pero no sabia si ella queria ser vista...

Caminó entre la gente mientras, en cuestion de segundos la musica se detuvo y la gente se paralizó...todos excepto LOki y sus acompañantes...HAbia sido ella, quizás no habia usado sus poderes en mas de dos años, pero ahora era diferente y la ira era un buen aliciente para volver a ocupar su arma...el guante brillaba con una luz purpura que iluminaba sus ojos...

-Vaya...buen truco-dijo Tony bebiendo de un sorbo su vaso de tequila-Veo que no has perdido tu toque...

-Que hacen aqui y que quieren conmigo-dijo ella enfundada solamente en sus botas y su vestido rojo sin mangas, brillando tras las luces como en una aparición. LOki trató de acercarse a ella pero el poder del guante lo impidió tras su señal...

-Hablen, ahora!-dijo levantando la voz, haciendo que el guante crezca y ocupe la mitad de su brazo. Ellos sabían que cuando el guante crecía, su poder también, y que se preparaba para la batalla...

-Fury y el consejo de SHIELD desapareció-dijo el capitán-Sabemos que fueron alien pero no damos con ellos, salvo por su rastro de energia oscura...

-Creen que fui yo...?

-No-dijo Thor-Pero eres la unica que puedes ayudarnos para dar con ellos...

-Que les hace pensar que voy a cooperar con uds...con él?-dijo refiendose a LOki-Estoy fuera, ya lo dije...ahora vayanse de aqui antes que vean mi verdadero poder... ya no soy la "chica" que puedan engatusar...

-Esto está por sobre tus deseos, Eddie...

-Es Evangeline...Edwine Worrington ya no existe, Señor Stark-dijo ella levantando la mano izquiera, que, para sorpresa de todos, se habia transformado en otra empuñadura del guante y ahora levantaba medio metro a Iron man...

-No me interesa el consejo de SHIELD y definitivamente no me interesa Fury o la iniciativa-dijo soltando luego de unos segundos a TOny-Dejenme en paz, lo prometieron...no quiero pensar que la palabra de uds no vale nada...

-Son tiempos complicados...necesitamos toda la ayuda posible...sé que te hicimos daño...Skylar-dijo entonces THor tratando de acercarse, sabia que de todos, era a quien le tenía menos odio-se que somos culpable de la sangre que derramaste pero...

-No, su majestad-dijo levantando sus dedo indice derecho hacia el hermano de Thor-El tiene la culpa de todo...si me fui de la Iniciativa fue por su culpa...

-Maria Hill estaba con Fury-dijo entonces el capitán-La tienen a ella también...

Lo miró y sabia que decia la verdad, porque el capitán no mentia...Maria Hill...el guante dejó de funcionar; la musica y los bailarines retornaron a su ruidoso acontecer...maldijo algo en galés y se acercó al capitán...

-Si lo que dices no es verdad, estás en graves problemas, cap-dijo ella-Sabes bien que a Maria le debo la vida...

-Lo sé...-dijo Rodgers-Tal vez fue el truco bajo la manga de Fury, no lo sabemos...pero sabemos que está en peligro igual que el resto...

Ella los observó...detestaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

-No lo quiero cerca-dijo entonces mirando a Loki-Si los voy a ayudar es solo para decirles donde está, se lo debo a Maria, no a Fury...pero él...si se me acerca o me habla, lo mato, de acuerdo?

Miró a Loki, él supo que ya no era la misma...nunca mas lo sería y era su culpa

-Me escuchaste, payaso de Asgard...-dijo ella-Me hablas y, te mato!

Pidió dos vodkas, los cuales bebió uno tras otro...

-Evangeline Monaghan...ese es ahora mi nombre...Eddie Worrington desapareció cuando me fui de la Iniciativa-les dijo-Skylar no habia aparecido en casi dos años, muchas gracias, imbéciles...

Caminó hacia la salida con los cuatro hombres detrás, el compás de su cabello le hizo notar a LOki parte de la cicatriz de la ultima batalla. BAjó la mirada.

No podía estar con ella sin seguir haciendole daño, y sin embargo los sentimientos que él seguia teniendo se mantenían intactos. Luego de dos años la seguia amando. Ella, sin embargo, solo quería matarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: COMPROMISO

"Loki...LOki..." el guante seguia llamandolo aún en sus pesadillas. Cuando él llegó a la Tierran y fue vencido, hace casi 3 años, ella no estaba entre el grupo de la iniciativa...pero el guante lo buscaba...el guante quería que lo salvara, que lo sacara de la oscuridad y le diera otra oportunidad...

Su ingreso a Shield fue por él, por los deseos del mitón...Maria supo de ella y la reclutó porque sabia de sus capacidades. HAbia estudiado el poder del _guante de la singularidad_, y las consecuencias de éste también, y Fury entendió de inmediato que podía utilizarla como una arma, y a ella como una herramienta debido al lazo que empezaba a formar con su enemigo de ASGARD... a FURY no le importaba ella...nunca le importó, era un "daño colateral", no tenia responsabilidad frente a ella pues no era de sus suyos; solo le interesaba lo que ella podía lograr con Loki. Y todo resultó según su plan...

El guante queria el poder oscuro de su mente y para ello debia sanarlo...sacar la enfermedad de su mente y devolverle la cordura que por años habia perdido a goteras y que, luego de su derrota en Asgard, habia desbordado definitivamente...

Y ahi estaba de nuevo, abriendo su herida. Subieron en silencio por el ascensor del edificio hasta el ultimo piso de la Torre Stark, ahora cuartel de los Vengadores...y claro que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo...pero habia algo mas, una sensación extraña que se oprimía el pecho...algo que resonaba en su cabeza y que la mareaba...¿la altura? ¿El guante no usado en meses? ¿la rabia? ¿el vodka? No...algo menos trivial para todos menos para ella...

-Energia oscura...-susurró de pronto, haciendo que Tony y Steve, que iban con ella, la observaran

-Tienes alguna idea brillante, pequeña lady-dijo Tony acercandose a ella

Por alguna razón el apodo le hizo recordar los buenos momentos que vivió con ellos..."Pequeña Lady", "Princesa"...era de los apodos favoritos de Tony producto de su acento galés...y debia decir que terminó gustandole...también los juegos de palabra de Natasha, el silencio tranquilizador de la compañía de Barton, la sencillez de Steven...y Loki...claro, claro que le gustaba estar en su compañía hasta el punto de creer que se habia enamorado de él, y que él sentia también algo por ella.. pero no, no pudo ser amor...era necesidad...y esa necesidad de salvarlo y esa necesidad de ser salvado la pagó caro...

-No es posible que despues de todo lo que le hicimos debamos volver a pedirle ayuda-dijo BArton a NAtasha mientras esperanban en la sala de juntas-Es demasiado...

-Lo sé, pero debemos...

-Me siento como un maldito violador-dijo Barton-Ella no va a soportarlo...va a estallar con guante y todo y el remedio va a resultar peor que la enfermedad...

-Quizás creció, ya sabes lo que dice, Clint-dijo la espia-Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte...

-Era una niña entonces...¿crees que en dos años las cosas hayan cambaido?

-Yo cambié en dos años...aclaró la rusa

-Tu eras una espía, estabas entrenada...esta chica estuvo expuesta a la oscuridad...miró al terror de frente, a los ojos y sin protección...acaso no recuerdas?

De todos quienes estaban allí, probablemente Clint Baron es el unico a quien ella no odiaba. Él recordaba vividamente la imagen de ella, en medio del desierto con el cuerpo destrozado y los ojos negros de oscuridad pidiendo explicaciones...¿por que? ¿Que hice de malo? lanzarla a la oscuridad no era parte del plan, Loki lo era...pero para Fury, el principe de Asgard era mas valioso que una anonima estudiante de medicina...

Tony, Steven y la chica entraron al salón en el ultimo nivel...eran las 4 de la mañana y hacia frio...la chimenea estaba encendida y los ventanales daban a la estrellada ciudad de Nueva York...la habian traído desde California s en uno de los jets de Stak company y solo había empacado un par de cosas desde su casa...asi que lo que ahora Natasha y BArton veían era a la misma chica de la disco, solo que con un abrigo encima...

Saludó friamente a Natasha, y se detuvo en Barton...fue al unico a quien sonrió levemente. Barton la abrazó y besó su frente...

-Evangeline Monaghan, gusto en verte, Clint

-Gusto en verte...Evangeline...

-Donde están...los turistas?-preguntó la espia rusa en referencia a Thor y Loki

-A cierta distancia...es la unica condición de Skylar-dijo Tony-Y la respetaremos...una vez que demos con la firma de materia oscura, se irá...es el trato, no?

-Si...solo lo hago por Maria...-dijo ella-Bien...cuál es la situación hasta ahora?

Fue informada brevemente de todo lo sucedido...acordaron crear junto a Tony de un aparato capaz de aumentar el alcance de su guante, eso le daría las coordenadas exactas y, una vez conseguidas, podría irse...eso era todo...

-Suena como un buen plan-dijo Steven-Cuanto demorarán?

-Los planos están en mi cabeza-dijo TOny-Jarvis ya está trabajando en el prototitpo...tardaré un día en juntar las piezas, y dos en armarlo...

-Se quedarán aqui entonces-dijo el capitán-Con Natasha y Barton volveremos a la base de SHIEld por alguna otra pista...

-¿Que hay de los grandotes?-preguntó Natasha

El capitán miró a Tony y luego a Evangeline...especialmente a ella...

-Pueden levantar cosas pesadas, no?-dijo mientras se retiraba...

-Maldito yanqui-dijo ella con desagrado y luego miró a Tony-Sin ofender...

Tony le sonrió con sarcasmo...iban a ser tres días muy largos...

Y ahi estaba...habia pedido justamente lo contrario a lo que estaba haciendo ahora...aparte de Tony, y desconociendo el paradero de BAnnen y el doctor Selvig, Loki era el unico con el entendimiento suficiente para llevar el ritmo de Tony y ella, y cooperar para salir de esto rápido...

-Cuanto crees que demoraremos en tener el prototipo funcionando?-le preguntó a Tony-Quiero ir a dormir un rato antes de empezar la construcción del aparato de verdad

Eran las 4 de la tarde del día siguiente...misma ropa, maquillaje corrido y con mucho sueño...todos estaban cansado, inclusive los dioses aliens...

-Aun faltan dos horas...-dijo Tony-Vé, toma una ducha y duerme un poco...te llamaré si tengo problemas, de acuerdo?

"Bien", le dijo ella saliendo de la sala...

-10 piso, habitación 15, clave 2978-dijo Tony-Ah...por cierto, felicitaciones...

Evangeline tardó unos segundos en saber por que la felicitaba, pero luego supo que por casi 12 horas habia tenido el comentario en la punta de la lengua...

-Gracias...-se limitó a decir ella

-Es doctor, ah? Debe serlo...Cirujano plastico? Pediatra?

-Cardiologo-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación-

-Genial-dijo Tony volviendo a su trabajo...Loki esperó a que ella saliera para pedir explicaciones a Tony...

-No la investigué si es lo que crees-dijo Tony-Bueno...un poco: terminó su carrera y se especializó en Psiquiatría...trabaja un centro de rehabilitación de adicciones en las afueras de San Francisco...

-La felicitaste por ello?

-No viste el anillo?-dijo Tony-Que poco observador...está comprometida...

Loki lo observó sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos...esperando una respuesta de parte de Stark

-Que se casa, tonto...-dijo Tony-Encontró a alguien que le reparó el corazón...por supuesto que estoy feliz por ella...un cardiologo! El sueño de toda chica, casarse con un médico...

Matrimonio...amaba a otro...amaba a alguien y él se llevaba solo el desprecio...quizás era eso, quizás ni siquiera lo odiaba luego de tantos años...porque para odiar necesitas pasión, pasión como la que ella siempre demostró por él...quizás ahora solo lo despreciaba y eso le hizo sentir vacío...

-Es lo que querias, no?-dijo el hombre de hierro finalmente-Que siguera adelante y olvidara todo esto...pues parece que lo hizo...

Loki miró a Tony sin poder disimular...Stark sabia...habia que ser imbecil para no darse cuenta que estar ahi tambien era doloroso para Loki porque simplemente él no la habia olvidado...no saben bien en que momento él se habia enamorado de ella, pero si sabia que aún seguia amandola...y era doloroso para todos saber que ella lo despreciaba...lo habian llegado a conocer, y sabian como habia sido...

Pero el amor no correspondido de él seguia siendo doloroso...aunque a veces creía que lo merecía...asi que no dijo nada cuando salió de la habitación dejando a Tony con Thor especulando...

-Cuando Loki me dijo que pagaría por siempre los errores de su pasado se refería a esto, no?-preguntó Thor

Tony asintió, volviendo a su trabajo. No habia nada que decir.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: ENERGIA

_"-Antes de iniciar tu tratamiento, voy a hacerte un chequeo...de acuerdo?_

_LOki la observó, era una niña que recién habia salido de la adolescencia...un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y botas café...un sueter largo y una bata de doctora..._

_una niña jugando a ser medico...cuantos años tendrá? 20? 21 años? Solo una fugaz vida comparada con la de los dioses..._

_-Estoy bien-se limitó a decir..._

_-Eso no lo sabes-dijo ella con media sonrisa..._

_Lo revisó en silencio. Señales de tortura de todo tipo...y podía sentir como su mente gritaba de dolor. Era un gran desafío..._

_-Que eres? Por que estas en mi mente?-dijo él..._

_Tomó su muñeca derecha con fuerza, tratando de saber por que ella entraba a su mente con tanta facilidad..._

_-Tu mente es un plato de spaguettis-dijo ella sin que esperara que Loki comprendiera la referencia-Tu mente está abierta como una herida...y sangra a borbotones...__yo puedo ayudarte, sanarte..._

_-No necesito tu ayuda...humana_

_-Oh, claro que si lo necesitas...estas perdiendo la cordura-dijo ella alejandose en silencio-En un par de días te costará diferenciar la realidad de la fantasia...tus_

_viajes astrales te dejaran vagando sin rumbo...te irás para siempre, eso quieres? Dejar de ser?_

_-Que sabes tu de ello?_

_La joven cerró los ojos unos segundos...accionando su guante; la pulsera de amatista se convirtió en un guante que le cubrió el brazo por completo...y sintió la energía __oscura fluyendo a través de ella..._

_-Sé lo que es la oscuridad absoluta...yo veo a través de ella...-dijo la joven-Mi nombre es Edwin...estoy aqui para ayudarte..."_

Despertó asustada y temblorosa con su sueño, mas bien un recuerdo...solo habia dormido dos horas...se sentó en la cama y ahi estaba él...y no era una aparición

-Tony me ha enviado a buscarte-dijo Loki-El prototipo está listo...

Miro el reloj para romper el contacto visual con él...casi las 7 de la tarde...si funcionaba todo correctamente en 18 horas tendrían listo el siguiente...con suerte mañana a esa misma hora estaría en Los Angeles...

No respondió...se levantó de la cama sin importar que solo llevaba una polera corta y pantaletas...Loki bajó la vista, pero no abandonó la habitación como ella hubiese querido...

-Te escuche-dijo ella al fin-Eso querías, una respuesta? Voy para allá...no es necesario que me lleves...

-Lo amas...el hombre con el que te vas a casar?

Evangeline lo observó a los ojos por primera vez desde que estaban en NYork...podía leer su aflicción fingida y le causó gracia...sonrió levemente...

-Seguí el consejo de alguien y comencé de nuevo...-dijo ella-Me habia olvidado de uds...habia sanado y seguia adelante. Y entonces lo encontré a él: lindo, atento y

me ama...ahora tengo la vida que siempre quise...

-No me has respondido...Evangeline-dijo él tratando de seguirla mientras se vestía...

-Crees que iba a seguir llorando por ti despues de lo que me hiciste, de lo que todos uds me hicieron?-dijo ella-Eres estupido o pensaste que iba a seguirte luego que tu me abandonaste y me dejaste morir en el desierto, luego de haberme llevado toda la mierda de tu mente a la mia y soportar tus pesadillas por meses!

Estaban cerca uno del otro, demasiado...Loki sentía su aroma dulce tan cerca y era tan embriagador como lo recordaba...2 años...en 2 años seguia recordando su aroma... Podia cerrar esta conversación haciendo caso al deseo que escondía en sus entrañas...el deseo de tenerla ahi, semi desnuda frente a él...pero no podía...sus ojos destellaban furia y rabia, y eso lo excitaba...pero no podía...tragó saliva y apretó los puños...y entonces ella habló...

-No lo amo...como podría?...-dijo ella con tristeza-Amo lo que él me entrega, pero no es suficiente...y si no lo amo es por ti...y debo mentirle y decirle que lo amo...por que...

Loki abrió los ojos, sorprendido...

-Por que cada vez que me dice "Te amo" yo recuerdo lo ultimo que tu me dijiste antes de lanzarme al abismo...lo recuerdas?-dijo ella...

Y entonces él comprendió...sus ultimas palabras antes de matarla..._"Te amo"_.

-Hay algo raro en esto...-dijo Tony mientras él y Evangeline observaban el prototipo-Algo no calza...

-La maquina funciona, no?-dijo la joven mientras trataba de despabilarse luego de dos días sin casi haber dormido-Que hay de malo?

-No la maquina, la situación...-dijo Stark-¿Quienes estan detrás de esto? Piensen un momento...

-Alies?-dijo Natasha-Siempre son aliens...

-Espera...-dijo el capitán-Stark tiene razón: si fuesen aliens ¿no creen que habrían atacado bases militares, ciudades?...si fuesen terroristas habrian hecho estallar cosas, no? Y si fuesen secuestradores...habrían pedido un rescate...ya han pasado casi 3 días desde la desaparición...

-Sospechan que esto es una trampa?-dijo Natasha-Pero para que?

-Aun no lo sé-dijo Tony-Pero la maquina funciona no?

Evangeline dió un paso hacia atrás y analizó la situación, buscó sus grandes lentes y analizó nuevamente los datos de la tablet de Tony...entonces una luz azul comenzó a emitirse desde la imagen...

-Esperen...-dijo Stark-algo no está bien...

En ese instante un haz de luz estalló en la sala...Loki iba hacia ella, que se encontraba frente al aparato...

-Eddie...cuidado-alcanzó a decir, pero ella colocó su mano derecha frente al haz de luz y con la izquierda apartó a Loki, quien saltó varios metros hacia atrás, de tal manera que la luz solo la alcanzó a ella...media hora mas tarde, cuando despertó, Loki sostenía sus lentes y Clint tomaba su pulso y ritmo cardiaco...

-Estetoscopio medico...50 dolares-dijo Clint sonriendole-Ver como una chica detiene un haz de energia brillante con una pulsera...no tiene precio...

Evangeline trató de ponerse de pie...estaba en el sillón de la sala...al sentarse, Loki le entregó sus lentes, ella lo miró de reojo...

-No puedo creer que te haya salvado de nuevo...el mitón tiene un sentido del humor perverso, no crees?-dijo la joven tratando de recuperarse...

Por alguna razón, a Loki le hizo gracia el comentario...y en parte a ella también...

-Como estas?-dijo Tony-Rastros de maldad? Ganas de chupar sangre? Intolerancia a la frustración?

-Estoy bien...solo un poco aturdida...-dijo la joven-El mitón me protege de todo, lo recuerdan?

-Fue energia oscura, verdad?-dijo Tony-No hay otra explicación...

-Tu maquina...funciona de maravilla...-dijo ella-Ese es el problema...él que secuestró a Fury sabia que hariamos algo asi...nos conoce...lo que significa que si volvemos a activar la maquina, él nos estará esperando...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: DESENREDANDO LA MADEJA

-Es Thanos...-dijo ella sentandose nuevamente en el sillón-O al menos una versión de él...

-Thanos está muerto, lo enviamos...

-A otra dimensión, cap-dijo TOny-Y desde ahi está tratando de regresar, nO?

El resto del grupo los miraba entre sorprendidos y molestos...

-A ver...dijo BArton al fin-Expliquen todo desde el principio...empezando por ti, Evangeline...

La joven bajó la vista tratando de ordenar sus ideas...fue solo una fracción de segundo en la mente de Thanos, pero en ese instante pudo ver su plan...vio, de hecho, mas de lo que el mismo Thanos le queria mostrar...

-Va un paso delante de nosotros...-dijo al fin-Y odio cuando eso pasa!

-Explicate-aclaró Thor

-Bien...Thanos está en el "otro universo", por decirlo asi...y necesita de grandes cantidades de materia oscura para abrir su propio portal y regresar...sabia que no tenía la fuerza o energia suficiente asi que solo hizo un viaje, desde allá hasta aqui para llamar nuestra atención...sabia que caeriamos...

-La trampa era capturar a Fury y el consejo...-dijo el capitán entonces-Sabia que iriamos tras de ellos...

-Y que construiría un arma para ir por ellos...-dijo Tony

-Y que darían conmigo para ayudarlos...no entienden?-dijo la mujer-Yo soy la fuente de energia oscura mas estable y manipulable del universo...conmigo él puede regresar...confiaba que luego de dos años odiandolos mis poderes hubiesen aumentado y no se equivocó...

-Y entonces...-dijo Natasha-¿Cuál es el plan?

Todos miraron al capitán, él era siempre el que los organizaba y, pese a no ser un genio, veía los planes de accion por encima de sus capacidades...

-Por lo que veo tenemos dos opciones: destruir la maquina y dejar a Thanos, Fury, Hill y todo el consejo en el otro universo por...siempre; o construir una maquina mas grande para ir hacia allá y rescatarlos...

-No podrán ir...es imposible...

-No si nos acompañas-dijo entonces Loki, que se habia mantenido al margen de toda la conversación observando la situación.

Entonces ella lo observó, y recordó la imagen que vió en la mente de Thanos antes de desmayarse, hace unos minutos atrás...quedó en silencio unos segundos...

Nadie, aparte de ella, sabia mas del poder de la energia oscura que el mismo Loki. Sabia del peligro y las implicancias que sus palabras tendrían pero debia decirlas.

-No voy a ir con ustedes...es justamente lo que Thanos quiere...no voy a darle la oportunidad...

-Entonces...iremos nosotros...-dijo Tony-Abrirás el portal y te quedarás de este lado...y lo cerrarás si Thanos nos vence y decide regresar...

-Espera, Tony...eso seria suicidio...-dijo ella...

-Bueno, no esperarás que te pidamos que mueras por nosotros, verdad? -dijo entonces Thor-Ya lo hiciste una vez, Eddie...

-Es Evangeline...-dijo ella levantandose de su asiento-Morirán por un grupo de personas que les han mentido hasta cansarse...

-No...-dijo entonces el capitán-Moriremos para evitar que Thanos regrese...

La joven se levantó para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo antes de lograr cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Se dió media vuelta y los observó. Eran ellos, los habia odiado tanto y de tantas maneras y ahora estaban donde ella los habia dejado...salvando al maldito planeta de la misma forma estupida...con coraje y sacrificio.

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora...a solas...-dijo mirando a Loki que se encontraba cerca a la maquina...

-Bien...ya era hora...-dijo Natasha...

-Dije a solas...-repitió ella sacando su guante y saliendo de la sala...Thor observó a su hermano mientras salía detrás de ella y la puerta se cerraba. La siguó hasta el helipuerto del edificio...el cielo oscurecía tarde en verano y las primeras estrellas se dislumbraran por el horizonte.

-No eras tu en el abismo, verdad?-dijo entonces Evangeline mirandolo a los ojos pero conservando la distancia, esperando su respuesta, una respuesta que nunca llegó

-Fue solo una milesima de segundo pero logré ver los planes de Thanos...-dijo ella nuevamente-Queria que viera que...que no fuistes tu quien me lanzó al abismo y me mató ese día, el de la ultima batalla hace 2 años...era el, verdad? Fue Thanos...¿por que, luego de tanto tiempo...porque nunca lo dijiste?

-Porque merecía tu odio y tu desprecio, Evangeline...-dijo entonces Loki-Porque no pude protegerte...

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre...y eso le hizo reaccionar...

-Te amaba, Loki-dijo entonces ella-Estuve años deseando que murieras por algo que no hiciste...deseando vengarme...eso era justamente lo que Thanos queria, que el odio alimentara la energia oscura de mi guante, solo asi podría serle util...y ahora...ahora sabe que iré a él porque sé la verdad...todo era parte de su plan...todo esto!

Caminó hacia el centro de la pista de aterrizaje, mientras Loki la seguia...

-Siempre dijiste que esta no era la vida que querias...que no eras una heroina...-dijo entonces Loki-Yo solo...quise darte lo que querias...una vida normal con personas normales, sin tener que usar el guante, sin tener que sufrir...

-Ya es tarde para arrepentimientos...-dijo entonces ella-Lo hecho, hecho está...no podemos cambiar el pasado...

Se acercó a Loki, quien seguia sus pasos esperando que le dijera algo mas que lo obvio, solo que ella no lo hizo. Le pasó de largo y regresó a la sala de juntas...

-Iré con ustedes...ahora es mi objetivo tambien-dijo ella

Loki, detrás de ella, miró al capitán...

-Entonces lo sabes...

-No tiene sentido discutir eso ahora...-dijo Evangeline-Tendremos tiempo, si regresamos con vida para que me expliquen por que destruyeron la mia, ahora...para ir allá deben saber algo: Es el universo de Thanos...tiene poder allá y lo usará pra entrará en su mente y jugar con ella...le mostrará lo peor de ustedes,le mostrará lo peor de sus compañeros...y los tentará con sus deseos mas ocultos...si pueden superar ello, su mente quedará inmune a su poder...Evangeline los observó, en especial a Loki, si habia alguien susceptible a su influjo era él...

-Como lo sabes?-dijo Natasha-Que será asi...

-Yo he estado en su mente...y tu-dijo refiriendole a Loki-Tu también, deberías saberlo...

-Bien...-dijo entonces Tony-Los tres fantasmas de las navidades, eso está claro...ahora ¿Cuál es el verdadero plan?

-Primero terminar la maquina-dijo el capitán-Loki y Evangeline te ayudarán...el resto al nivel 5, debemos preparar un plan de ataque para cuando lleguemos...

Quedaron los 3 en la sala de juntas, con JArvis corriendo el programa para la creación de la maquina...

-Asi que...ya lo sabes, no?-dijo Stark mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón y recorría su sien con las manos, quitandose los lentes para procesar todo con un poco mas de calma-Tu novio sabe todo esto del guante y los Vengadores?

Loki creyó por un segundo que Evangeline accionaría su guante y lo pulverzaría en un segundo, pero solo se limitó a sonreír levemente...

-De todo esto-dijo la jove-Lo que mas extrañaba era tu sentido del humor perverso...

-Ya sabes...parte de mi encanto...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: EN LA OSCURIDAD

-Debemos darnos prisa...tienen 2 horas para ponerse al día...-dijo el capitán-Si quieren dormir, comer o hacer...algo mas-dijo mirando de reojo a Natasha y Barton-Deben hacerlo ahora...

Eran las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente. Loki, Tony y Evangeline habian trabajado en turnos durante toda la noche, durmiendo a ratos, comiendo a pausas hasta que el aparato estuvo listo. Un diagnostico rápido de JArvis, y ahora al rescate...

-Ricitos de oro no irá con nosotros-dijo Tony en referencia a Thor

-Soy parte de esto ...por que?...

-No es eso...pero entiendo tu punto, Stark-dijo Loki-No irás, hermano...eres el rey...y como eres el rey...

-Estupideces...¿quien cuidará de ti?-dijo Thor acercandose a él

-Debes regresar a Asgard porque si algo no funciona...el Bifrost puede accionarse y traernos de regreso...o al menos a los que puedas...-dijo Tony

-Heimdall traerá a todos los que pueda captar con su visión...o a los que tu consideres-dijo Loki-Despues de todo...eres el rey...y debes estar atento, porque si alguno de nosotros cae bajo en control de Thanos, estará condenado a quedarse ahi...aunque nos duela dejarlos...

Loki miró hacia el sillón...Evangeline se habia desplomado de cansancio en cuanto terminaron...en esos dos días practicamente no habia descansado ni dormido...comido muy poco y había tenido algunos eventos desafortunados que enfrentar...y ahora le pedían mas...el capitán pasó a su lado y la observó con ternura unos segundos...apoyó la mano en su mejilla...

-Por que no la llevas a otra parte para que descanse?-le dijo a Loki-Está exhausta...

-Ten cuidado...-le dijo Tony-Se puede levantar del lado contrario del guante...

Loki fue hacia el sillón y tomó su cuerpo, haciendo recuerdo de la ultima vez en que hizo algo parecido...en el acantilado del desierto, donde se enfrentaron a Thanos... solo que su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, la piel desgarrada por las quemaduras...y su corazón estaba roto...su cuerpo, sin embargo, le parecía mas liviano ahora...mas perfectamente creado...mas cálido al contacto con su piel...

Siempre la habia deseado...desde la primera vez que la vió...la sola imagen de ella le hacia sentir una presión en las entrañas, una necesidad extraña que nunca había experimentado con ninguna persona...muchas mujeres le habían hecho sentir, pero ninguna como ella...con ninguna habia sentido con tanta fuerza ese fuego que parecía consumirlo...

Creía que la razón estaba en que ella era poderosa, y no alguien que trataba de ganarse el corazón de un principe, como lo habian querido lograr el resto de las mujeres que se habian acercado a él desde su juventud...no...ella era tan diferente de tantas maneras al resto que probablemente fue la razón por que la deseo de la forma en que todavía lo hace...de forma viva y potente, como una droga...

La dejó recostada en su cama, hecho un vistazo rápido al lugar, vió un bolso deportivo con ropa...sobre éste, un telefono movil desbordaba de llamadas y mensajes... vió el anillo en su mano izquierda y supuso que se trataba del hombre con el cual se iba a casar...un aguijón le punzó el pecho cuando pensó en ello y dió un paso atrás...¿lo perdonaría después de saber la verdad? ¿Le daria acaso una oportunidad, ahora luego de tanto tiempo?

-Dijo que me habia amado...-pensó Loki-Quizás aún haya algo de ese amor...en alguna parte de ella...

Recordó uno de sus tantos momentos con ella...como en un flash instantaneo. A un mes desde su captura...habia recuperado parte de sus poderes, no todos, pero los suficientes para hacer una imagen de él que engañara a los guardias...a la hora de la comida logró escapar y robar ropa humana...no tenía un plan, no tenia idea de nada...pero ella lo descubrió cuando disfrazado pasó a su lado vestido como militar...

Lo tomó del brazo fuerte, mientras accionaba el arma de su mano derecha...

_-Ya te sientes un poco mas fuerte, pequeño conquistador?_

_Creyó que ese día le daría una paliza, pero se limitó a sonreir..._

_-A donde pretendías ir...? No tienes nada aqui..._

_-Lo estaba planeado, mientras se daban las cosas...-recuerda haberle contestado_

_-No eres del tipo de persona que improvisa...-dijo ella bajando el arma-Solo querías ver si podías, para tener un plan la siguiente vez...no?_

_Loki le sonrió...mientras ella movia la cabeza de un lado a otro entrecerrando los ojos...en adelante vería esa misma expresión en ella cientos de veces, y supuso,_

_luego de un tiempo, que la usaba cuando queria sacarse de la cabeza algo inapropiado..._

_-Bien...ya que quieres salir...salgamos!_

_Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera...salieron del area de prisioneros...luego del ala norte del edificio, y cuando se dió cuenta, estaban fuera de las instalaciones_

_de SHIELD en San Francisco, California._

_-Si...dile a Fury que olvidé unas cosas en mi casa...vuelvo en una hora-escuchó que decia por el celular-No te preocupes...es hora de almuerzo, mi paciente debe estar_

_ansioso de probar las delicias de los chef de prisión..._

_Subieron a un taxi, mientras ella le sonreía..._

_-¿A donde quieres ir primero?_

_Lo llevó a almorzar, comida de verdad en casi un mes de encierro, caminaron por un parque y tomaron algo llamado "té de jazmin" que le gustó mucho y lo relajó..._

_al final de todo, le dijo algo que no analizó en ese momento, sino mas tarde, cuando evocó ese encuentro..._

_-Eres un dios...-le dijo-Estas hecho de algo que no estamos hechos el resto de nosotros...eres capaz de una maldad terrible, pero también de una bondad infinita..._

_para tu hermano es facil ser bueno, él lo ha sido siempre...pero tu, tu podrás ser un heroe aún mas poderoso porque conoces el mal y puedes atacarlo...y no existe_

_un heroe mas grande que el que es capaz de enfrentar sus miedos mas terribles y vencerlos...ese serás tu, Loki...el heroe de que se alza de sus cenizas._

_Salió de su habitación aún sintiendo el sonido de su voz..."Ese serás tu, Loki...el heroe que se alza de las cenizas"_

-Bien...-dijo Evangeline mirando a todos y echando su cabello hacia atras-Me gustaría decir que todo va a estar bien, pero ni siquiera sé si esto va a funcionar...

-Dejame a mi las arengas...-dijo el capitán-A ti no te queda bien dar animo...

-Sin embargo ese traje...-dijo Tony tratando de agregar algo mas, pero evidentemente todos habian notado...

-¿Que tiene...? -dijo ella colocandose el protector sobre el rosto-Es mi traje de esgrima de siempre...

El simbolo de Skylar era el traje de esgrima gris con el que su familia se habia enfrentado al mal por cerca de 40 generaciones...no entendía por que, si la habian

visto vestida de esa forma tantas veces en el pasado ahora les causaba tanto asombro...

-No recordabamos que te vieras tan bien con él...eso es todo-dijo al fin Barton mirando a Tony-O quizás nunca lo dijimos...fue eso?

-Creo que fue porque creíamos que era menor de edad -aclaró Tony-En fin...te sienta bien el gris...

-Ya basta-dijo el capitán, mientras Evangeline ponía cara de interrogación, moviendo la cabeza...de verdad que algunas cosas no cambiaban...el fin del universo se acercaba y dos humanos trataban de decirle a una chica que se veía linda..."naturaleza humana debil", pensó ella que diría Thanos, pero quizás eso era lo que los hacia a ellos tan especiales...

-Listos...?-dijo el soldado mirando a sus compañeros...la espia, el arquero, el semidios, el hombre de hierro y la inmortal...hacia la oscuridad...

Cuando llegaron al lugar, era un páramo oscuro y tenebroso...vió a su alrededor...una montaña humeante a cerca de 2 kilometros desde donde estaba..sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y luego de unos segundos notó que a cerca de 40 metros de él estaba ella, corrió mientras veía que se movia...se acercó y se agachó para ver como se encontraba...

-Evangeline...estas bien?

-Si, solo un poco aturdida...

Se levantó con ayuda de Loki e inspeccionó el lugar unos segundos...desierto, un planeta oscuro, tenebroso, helado...justo como pensaba que era el hogar de Thanos.

-Nos separó?-dijo ella-El resto no debe estar lejos...

De pronto notó que la gema de su pulsera no estaba, miró hacia el suelo, alrededor...cuando algo apareció frente a sus ojos...una niña de unos 7 años, cabello castaños , ojos oscuros y piel canela. Pestañeó varias veces para hacerse la idea que ese niño estaba ahi.

-Dime que estas viendo frente mio a una niña o?-le preguntó a Loki

-Creí que estaba alucinando-dijo el principe-Quien es?

-Creo que...me hago la idea...-dijo ella

Se acercó a la niña, agachandose para verla de cerca...

-Tu eres el guante, verdad?

-Soy una proyeccion de tu mente que reconoces como el guante...-dijo el niño-No tengo forma humana...ninguna en realidad...me es mas comodo adoptar esta imagen de tu mente...aqui puedo hacerlo...

-Que quieres?-dijo Evangeline-Por que estas aqui, ahora?

-Para advertirte-dijo el guante-Si vas allá y vences a Thanos...tendrás bajo tu control toda la energia oscura de este universo...serás invencible...y controlarás a su ejercito...

-Por que me dices eso?

-Por que esa será la forma en que Thanos te tiente-dijo el niño-Tratará de corrompernos dandonos el poder absoluto...

-Tratará de corrompernos-dijo entonces Evangeline-Tu?

-Tengo voluntad...lo sabes..,pero finalmente actuamos como uno...no podré ayudarte aqui, te entregaré mi poder, pero no podré salvarte. Si mueres aqui, morirás para siempre...

La niña entonces miró a Loki, quien se mantenía cerca de Skylar...

-Y esa será tu tentación, principe caido-dijo el niño-Thanos te pedirá tu alma a cambio de su vida...pero no debes aceptar, no importa lo que pase...no debes aceptar...

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habia desaparecido. Y su gema estaba nuevamente en la pulsera...

-Es mejor que avancemos-dijo finalmente Loki-El resto ya debe estar allá.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: LA TENTACIÓN

-Saben?-dijo de pronto una voz resonando por todo el lugar...fuerte, potente y oscura-LA eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal está tan sobrevalorado en su pequeño

universo...pero aqui...aqui TODO ES MAL!

No tardaron en reunirse con el resto del grupo y llegar a la montaña...decidieron no separarse por el momento , unos a otros resistirían a las imagenes con las que Thanos los asustaba y tentaba... imágenes de su vida, de su pasado...de ellos y sus compañeros...desentrañaba los miedos y las tentaciones de cada uno.

-Ya que estamos aqui?-dijo entonces Tony-JARVIS...analisis del lugar...señales de vida?

-Registro señales de humanos...a 10 metros bajo la superficie de la montaña-dijo la computadora-Registro altas concentraciones de azufre, hierro y cobre, además de otros metales desconocidos...hay una construcción bajo la montaña...

-Debiste haber empezado por ahi...-dijo Tony hablando con el resto-Bien...¿vamos?

-Necesitamos un plan-dijo el capitán-Algo de respaldo...

-Todos uds van a rescatar a Fury, Hill y el consejo...-dijo Evangeline-Loki y yo distraeremos a Thanos mientras...

-Distrerlo? Los matará!-aclaró Barton-No es un buen plan...creí que no nos separaríamos...

-Bueno...entonces voy sola...-dijo la joven-De todas formas me quiere a mi...

-De ninguna manera. Iremos ambos...Loki la miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego al resto...

-Escuchen...-dijo el principe-Heimdall estará atento ante cualquier amenaza y los llevará a Asgard...en caso que algo resulte mal...de no ser asi, nos veremos en el punto de encuentro...

-Estan seguro de esto?-observó el capitán mientras Evangeline comenzaba a avanzar

-No...es suicidio...-dijo entonces Loki-Pero se lo debo...

Los otros cuatro heroes se quedaron mirando como Evangeline y Loki subían a la montaña mientras ellos iniciaban su descenso

Mientras llegaban a la montaña se le hacia cada vez mas vivida las imagenes de hace 2 años cuando combatieron a Thanos. Los tentó también...él cayó bajo el influjo y de no haber sido por ella él se habria transformado una vez mas en uno de sus esbirros...pero su mente, ahora era diferente. Aún asi las imagenes se hacía mas latentes, mas dolorosas...

-Estas bien?-le preguntó mientras avanzaban y lo veía palidecer...tomó su mano y el contacto con ella lo hizo reaccionar-Te ves pálido...

-No..es Thanos...-dijo Loki-ME muestra las imagenes...las del acantilado de hace dos años...

"Dos años..."-escucharon decir entonces, desde la cima de la montaña, donde Thanos se le veía sentado en un gran tono de piedra-"Dos años parecen mucho para una niña perdida y un príncipe caído...pero un DIOs de verdad...para un creador de mundos como yo...es solo un instante"...

Ahi estaban. Thanos en gloria y majestad. Su risa malvado y sus ojos brillando de deseo de poder y venganza...pero los ojos de Evangeline destellaban la misma intensidad que los de su enemigo...

-Has traido a mi hijo de regreso a casa, niña tonta

Evangeline miró a Loki...pero no se refería a él...no...

-No me refiero a ese inutil semidios que te acompaña...hablo de mi hijo-dijo Thanos-Por fin ha regresado...

A su derecha...de nuevo la niña de cabellos castaños...

-Quieres escuchar mi historia ahora...niña?-dijo Thanos-Comenzó hace mas de 1000 años, cuando fui vencido y enviado a este maldito universo...deberias saberlo, asgardiano? Tu "padre" Odin ayudó en mi encierro...

Loki cerró los puños al escuchar como Thanos pronunciaba esas palabras que tanto tiempo le habia costado aceptar...

-En fin...-dijo el dios azul-Me arrebataron todo y me enviaron a este maldito universo...todo...incluso a ella...a mi maxima creación! Desprovista de su amo, buscó libertad... y asi llegó a la Tierra, en donde se unió a los humanos...por 1000 años la busqué, hasta que la pequeña venganza de tu principe me hizo dar con él... despues de todo, tus sentimientos infantiles si me resultaron provechosos, pequeño conquistador...

_"Pequeño conquistador".._.las palabras de Evangeline nunca fueron realmente de ellas...siempre el guante hablaba...siempre fue Thanos...

-Todo este tiempo...-dijo Loki-Siempre fuistes tu buscandolo a él...?

-No-dijo entonces la niña -Siempre fui yo tratando de escapar de mi creador...

La niña entonces creció...se transformó en la imagen de Evangeline...la misma Evangeline solo que vestida de negro...y con los ojos oscuros...

-Podemos vencerlos...-dijo la imagen oscura de la joven-Si lo vencemos juntos, ganaré mi libertad y tu la tuya...seré libre y podrás elegir si vale la pena vivir con un arma como yo...pero si pierdes...ambos quedaremos a merced de Thanos...al igual que tu mundo y tus amigos... Evangeline empuñó su mano, mientras la imagen de ella desaparecía...y en su lugar...una armadura negra y brillante ocupaba todo su cuerpo...

-Vaya...será como quieras, niña...

Una docena de chitauris se abalanzaron sobre ellos, luego mas...dos, tres docenas...monstruos desconocidos se abalanzaban...uno de ellos capturó a Loki...los vió a punto de matarlo, cuando la fuerza de su guante emitió un rayo de energia oscura que pulverizó a todos sus enemigos...

-Esplendido...-dijo Thanos-En tan poco tiempo has podido llenar mi guante de tanta energia oscura...fue buena idea matarte en ese acantilado, niña...dime ¿que sentiste al verte traicionada por el hombre que amabas? Ira? Odio? Venganza?...Magnifico!

-Si...pero ahora es diferente, Thanos-dijo ella-Ahora lo salvo...y sabes por que? Por que eso hacemos los humanos...y por eso te voy a vencer...porque nuestras emociones son nuestra mejor arma...y en mi universo...solo hay algo mas poderoso que el odio y la venganza...y ese es el perdón...

Fue hacia Loki y le dió la mano, ayudando a levantarse. Y le sonrió. La sonrisa que iluminaba la celda cuando fue detenido por la Iniciativa. La sonrisa que le daba luego de cada sesión de terapia...la sonrisa complice de cuando escapaban a comer...la sonrisa de cuando lo indultaron y pudo regresar a Asgard...su sonrisa hermosa habia regresado, y por un momento creyó que el sol habia salido en ese maldito universo...

Pero quien lo iba a atacar ahora era Thanos...y para vencerla sabia lo que debia hacer...matar a Loki...pero ella sabia sabia lo que debia hacer...entonces lo abrazó, y le sususrro al oido tres palabras, solo tres palabras que podían vencer a su muerte y a Thanos...

**_"No te odio"_**

El guante emitió una luz blanca y resplandeciente que atravesó el pecho de Thanos...dejandolo en el suelo...los chitauris chillaron como coyotes...Evangeline tomó entonces la espada de Thanos desde el suelo...

-Buena niña...Skylar...-dijo Thanos-Ahora viene mi victoria...si entierras esa espada en mi pecho y la alzas al viento, todo mi poder será tuyo...imagina...serás por siempre el amo de los universos...la vida y la muerte será tuya, serás el tiempo y el espacio...poderosa, hermosa y terrible para siempre, los seres del universo te amarán y desesperarán por servirte...!

Una rayo de energia osucura salió de ella cuando enterró la espada de Thanos en su pecho. Habia muerto. Los Chitauris seguian gritando.

Y Loki lo supo. Su tentación mas grande...convertirse en Thanos. Pero entonces Evanageline se dió media vuelta, mirandolo con su sonrisa y sus ojos violetas...

**_-"No soy una diosa..."_**

Con fuerza rompió la espada de Thanos por la mitad...los chtauris cayeron...y el universo de Thanos comenzó a desplomarse...A su lado la imagen de ella oscura volvía a aparecer, mientras ella recobraba su traje gris claro.

-Pudiste vencer a Thanos...

-Lo dices como si hubieses dudado...

-Que harás conmigo ahora...-dijo la imagen oscura de ella-Me dejarás aqui?

-Haremos un trato...-dijo Evangeline-Te quedarás conmigo...y con el tiempo veremos que pasa...¿que dices? Otros 1000 años en la Tierra?

-Será divertido-dijo el guante, convirtiendose nuevamente en la niña y luego en la gema en el centro de su pulsera

-Creí que no querías esta vida?

-Esta vida...nos hará salir de aqui-dijo mientras comenzaban a correr hasta el punto de encuentro-Si salimos de esta, veremos que hago con el resto que me quede...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: DEMASIADO TARDE

Recuerda el resto un tanto borroso...llegar al punto de encuentro, el universo colapsando...Fury y Hill malheridos pero vivos...varios ancianos del consejo aterrados hasta la médula...y luego un has de luz blanco y brillante...lo sigiente. un cielo pintado de verde claro y la luz de sol filtrando por un ventanal...

-Estas a salvo-escuchó decir a una mujer...rubia y alta que luego creyó conocer...

-Soy Peper Potts-dijo la mujer en cuestion-Me recuerdas? Del cumpleaños de Tony hace dos años...te pedí identificación para que te sirvieran un trago... soy la esposa de Tony

-Donde estoy?

-En la torre de los Vengadores...-dijo la mujer-De hecho estás en nuestro cuarto...Tony insistió en que nadie te molestara...

-Gracias...de verdad-dijo ella tratando de sentarse-Que fue..que...

-Tranquila...-dijo ella-Llamaré a Tony, él te explicará los detalles, pero...lo lograron...

-Volvieron...todos? Estan bien?

-Algunos golpes, costillas rotas...ya lo sabes...lo normal...-dijo Tony al entrar con el capitán-Te debia al menos la mejor suite de la casa, no?

Evangeline sonrió. Trató de levantarse...

-Es mejor que te quedes asi unos minutos-dijo Peppers-Todos tuvieron sintomas diferentes:...nauseas, vomitos...

-Lo normal en un viaje a otro universo, amor...no la alarmes-dijo Tony besando en la mejilla a su esposa-Descansa...lo mereces...

-Debo escurrirme de aqui antes que Fury llegue-dijo Evangeline-No quiero verlo...solo quiero continuar con mi vida en donde la dejé hace 4 días...

-Continuar con tu vida?-dijo entonces Fury entrando a la habitación-Llegas, salvas al universo...vences a Thanos...te conviertes en la reina del universo y quieres escurrirte de nuevo a tu vida de compras de zapatos, viajes a Bahamas y redecorar tu casa? No es tu vida...

-Lo será...y mi vida es salvar vidas...Fury, nunca lo olvides-dijo ella poniendose de pie-Regreso a ella lo quieras o no...

-Que hay de tu guante? O la iniciativa? O de tu principe de Asgard?-consultó el militar...

-Ni se te ocurra, Nick!-dijo ella gritando, accionado el guante y colocando sus ojos mas oscuro-No te metas en esto...

-Solo decimos...-dijo el capitán, tratando de calmar los animos-Que ahora puedes unirte a nosotros...libremente y sin presiones...lo pensarás al menos...

-Me caso en 3 semanas...no tengo nada que pensar...-dijo ella entrando al baño...

Al salir, todo el resto de los Vengadores estaban ahí, incluso Loki y Thor...

-Escuchen...-dijo ella-Fue genial trabajar de nuevo con ustedes y limar asperezas pero tengo que irme...debo estar en San Francisco hoy a las 7 para la prueba final de mi vestido asi que, si me disculpan...nos vemos...

-Entonces es verdad que te casas?-dijo Barton-De verdad?

-Si...te caerá bien...-dijo ella dandole una invitación-Puedes llevara a alguien si quieres...solo a una persona-agregó mirando al resto...

Se despidió con la mano mientras Loki iba detrá de ella persiguiendola por el pasillo hasta el ascensor...

-Te acompaño a la puerta...-dijo Loki subiendo al ascensor con ella

Evangeline lo miró. Eran 26 pisos hasta la salida...serían los 2 minutos mas largos de su vida...

-No voy a dejarte ir sin pelear...no esta vez, Eddie...

-Es Evangeline...-dijo ella-Y no es necesario, Loki...por favor no nos hagamos mas daño, de acuerdo? Estamos bien...todo está bien, ¿Que tal si lo dejamos asi? Lo mas probable es que no volvamos a vernos nunca mas, y creo que es lo mejor para ambos...

-No puede terminas asi...

-Si, si puede...

Llegaban ya al piso 5...Loki detuvo el ascensor...

Evangeline le sonrió levemente.

-Sabes que por un momento fui el ser mas poderoso del universo, no?-le dijo ella-Crees que un botón de ascensor va a detenerme?

Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano derecha, asegurandose que no pudiera accionar el guante, y aprisionó su otra mano a la altura de su cintura...

-Que...?

Buscó sus labios para besarla, hasta que los encontró...su boca dió algo de pelea para evitar la suya pero luego de unos segundos cedió...habia algo ahi, en su lengua entrelazada con la suya que le hacia suponer que no había tenido un beso asi en mucho tiempo...pero entonces el botón dejó de funcionar y en 10 segundos estuvieron en el piso 1...ella se soltó y tomó nuevamente su bolso...

-Ese beso estuvo bien, pero llegó tarde, Loki-dijo despidiendose con la mano-Dos años tarde...

Cuando Loki regresó al piso 26 de la Torre de Los Vengadores, donde estaba la sala de juntas, nadie pensaba por un momento en el estado de salud de Fury, las heridas de Hill o los ataques de panico de los miembros del consejo...

-La dejaste ir, hermano...pero como?-exclamó Thor al ver llegar a Loki sin su amada...

-Viste lo que hizo con Thanos...crees que iba a poder detenerla?

-Debes ir por ella...es lo que se hace...-dijo el capitán-

-Es lo que se "hacia"...hace 70 años, cap-dijo NAtasha-Sin ofender,pero ya no les incumbre...la chica se casa...punto...¿por que tanto alboroto?

-Somos heroes, NAtasha!-exclamó Tony-Salvamos el mundo gratis, al menos debemos quedarnos con la chica!

Loki se sentó en el sillón de la sala de juntas mientras todos parecían preocupados por encontrar una solución al problema...

-Que tal si la secuestramos?-dijo entonces Thor-Puedes robartela, como Vigor y Lady Goline?

-Y luego que?-dijo Loki mirando a su hermano-En cuanto despierte me mata...y ti por sugerir esta idea...creo que primero debemos convercerla de volver a la iniciativa, luego de ello es mas fácil tratar de...conquistarla

-Te olvidas de algo, principito-dijo el capitán-Se casa! Y el tipo debe ser demasiado genial para que Evangeline se case con él...

-No es un dios...al menos-dijo Tony buscando sus datos en la base, luego de robarle la invitación a Barton-Adrian Hevereux, su padre es diplomático francés...estudio en Oxford y ahora hace una pasantía en Berkeley en cardiología infantil...28 años...

-Es lindo-dijo NAtasha mientras todos se acercaban a ver la imagen...

-Practica surf...su madre es pediatra, tiene una hermana mayor y 2 sobrinos...-dijo Tony-Una infracción por exceso de velocidad de hace 1 años...trabajo comunitario...ahi deben haberse conocido...

-Es un tipo decente-dijo Barton al terminar de leer-Lo siento, Loki...

-Eso no es el punto-dijo Tony-El punto es que ella te quiere a ti, grandote...y debes recuperarla...aunque el tipo sea decente...

-Quizás deba ser asi-dijo al fin Loki luego de varios minutos de discusión entre todos-Ella dijo que quería una vida normal, y el parece querer darle esa vida... ¿No es eso también amor? ¿Dejar que el otro sea feliz?

-Odio cuando se ponen a decir cosas de tarjetas de Hallmark-dijo al fin Barton-Las cosas son como son. Punto. Dejen a Eddie en paz...¿nos vamos?

Natasha lo siguió.Eran la pareja menos romántica del mundo pero se tenían el uno al otro en las buenas y las malas. Era lo que Loki también queria...

-Es hora de regresar a Asgard, hermano-dijo Loki luego de meditarlo- Es mejor asi, Barton tiene razón

Se despidieron de todos y abandonaron la Tierra camino a su hogar...mientras cruzaban el Bifrost Thor pudo notar que su hermano sonreía...estaba planeando algo, eso era seguro...nunca se quedaba en silencio tanto tiempo si no era por una buena razón...

-Entonces...-dijo el rey de Asgard-Volveremos pronto a la Tierra...

Loki lo observó, sonriendo enigmaticamente sin decir nada...


	9. Chapter 9

**ATENCIÓN****! SLASH SUAVE….NO LEAS SI ERES MENOR DE 16 AÑOS…VALE?**

**CAPITULO 9: OPORTUNIDAD...**

LLovia. Era verano y llovia en California. Desde cuando?, en los años en que vivía en esa ciudad -mas de 5 años-Se habia siquiera nublado en el mes de Agosto en San Francisco...pero ahora llovia... Venía de juntarse con sus amigas a tomarse un trago...entró directamente a la cocina y prendió la televisión...

_"Y la lluvia no es lo unico extraño el dia de hoy, un derrame quimico de dimensiones colosales se vivó hoy en la afueras de Fresno, cuando un convoy militar que se dirigia a Bakersfield chocó causando una explosión que pudo ser vista ha varios kms de distancia...las fuerzas militares debieron pedir refuerzos a SHIELD para contrarrestar la fuga de material radiactivo..."_

-Fuga de material...si, claro!-se dijo para si misma...

Dejó su impermeable sobre la silla, cuando sintió detrás suyo una sombra, por el rabillo del ojo...solo alcanzó a tomar un sartén de la estufa...y apuntar...y cuando la persona cayó, la reconoció de inmediato...

-Loki?

El hombre permanecía en el piso, tratando de levantarse, dejo el sarten en la mesa y luego trató de ayudarle a levantarlo...

-Muy buen golpe...-dijo Loki-No has perdido tu toque...

-Que haces aqui?, me asustaste...

-No era esa la idea, pero disculpa-dijo LOki sentandose en la silla de la mesa de la cocina...ella fue hacia el refrigerador e hizo una bolsa de hielo que muy rapidamente colocó en su frente...

-No se si está mas herida mi frente o mi orgullo-aclaró éste

-Bueno...?-dijo ella soltando el hielo que él seguia apoyando en su frente-Tu dirás que hacer aqui a esta hora en mi cocina...

-Nada en especial...-dijo Loki colocando la bolsa de hielo en la mesa-Solo pasaba a saludarte...

La joven le sonrió, haciendo que se colocara nuevamente la bolsa de hielo en la frente...

-Viniste de Asgard solamente a ver como estaba...?

-Estaba de camino...

-Ah...las noticas, claro-dijo Evangeline-No fue un incendio, verdad?

-Un accidente militar con energia gamma de bajo nivel-aclaró el asgardiano-NAda dificil de controlar...hubiesemos demorado menos de haber estado con nosotros

-Espera...¿Fury te envió nuevamente a pedirme que me una a su "Banda"?

-Algo asi...-dijo Loki sonriendo, quitando la bolsa de hielo y dandosela mientras ella la dejaba en el fregadero-Ya que sabemos que ahora no tienes impedimento para unirtenos...

-Impedimento?-dijo ella-Te refieres a...

-A lo de tu matrimonio...diría que lo siento pero mi siquiatra me recomendó no volver a mentir o engañar...

Evangeline lo observó con una sonrisa, sentandose levemente apoyada en el fregadero. Loki seguia observandola desde donde se sentaba, a escasos metros de ella. Su postura corporal le decía que estaba sereno, pero a la vez atento a los movimientos de ella...como una presa que espera en silencio el momento de atacar...

-Supongo que Barton les conto, no?-dijo ella al fin, bajando la vista-El maldito de mi ex se acostó con la mitad de las enfermeras del hospital mientras estuve en NY con ustedes...

-Bueno, tu tampoco te comportaste tan bien...digo, destruirse un universo...y claro...nosotros...

-De que hablas?-dijo ella-Solo nos besamos.. o mejor dicho TU me besaste!... yo lo descubrí en la cama con la residente de pediatria...y creeme que no era una consulta privada...además, lo de nosotros no tuvo nada que ver!

-Estas bien?-dijo entonces él-Debio ser...doloroso...

-Lo superaré...-dijo ella-Tuvo suerte de engañarme ahora...si hubiese ocurrido hace dos meses, lo habría matado...

-Tuvo suerte, lo has dicho...-dijo Loki volviendo a su pose de ataque...mirandola de una forma en que nunca lo habia mirada, se sentía atrapada, pero a la vez le gustaba...ser acechada como una presa...

-En fin-dijo tratando de salir del radar de acción de Loki-Quieres un te? No pareces muy apurado en irte...

-Me gustaría...-dijo él-Fury dijo que no volviera hasta que no te haya convencido...

-Y que harás para convencerme-dijo ella poniendo a hervir el agua para el té-Si se puede saber?

-Yo no convenzo...persuado...

Caminó hacia ella y se acercó hacia su cuerpo, mientras ella, atrapada entre el mueble de la cocina y el principe de Asgar, no tenía mucha vía de escape. El acercó su rostro al de ella, tratando de volver a encontrar los labios que tanto habia extrañado en las ultimas semanas...lentamente, sin prisa...tenía toda la noche para doblegarla..."doblegarla", pensó él...como si se tratara de una batalla; aunque debía reconocer la similitud entre ambas situaciones.

Y en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó, lo que le hizo escapar...un par de palabras con una amiga...tiempo para que ella planificara que hacer con él, porque evidentemente tenía intenciones serias de convencerla, por los medios que sean, y ella no estaba en posición de ofrecer mucha resistencia...

Cuando colgó el teléfono, él estaba detrás de ella, observandola en silencio.

-No deberías aprovecharte de una chica que acaba de romper con su novio y cancelar su boda-dijo entonces ella con una sonrisa-No es propio de un heroe...

Loki la observó nuevamente. Necesitaba tiempo quizás, o solo estaba jugando con él como siempre, nunca se sabia con ella...nunca habia podido leerla asi que, si decía algo que saliera de su corazón, debia hacerlo sin su conveniente plan de apoyo.

-Cuando dijiste que me amabas...¿lo dijiste en serio?

Evangeline sabia a donde iba con esa pregunta y simplemente le sonrió, sentandose en el sillón...

-Dije que te habia amado...-dijo la joven-Y no escuché una respuesta de tu parte...alguna vez, me quisiste?

-Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi entrar a mi celda, hace 3 años...-dijo entonces Loki-Llevabas un vestido azul y botas café...y yo, nunca habia visto unos ojos tan poderosos y brillantes como los tuyos...y te pregunté quien eras porque no me convencía que fueses humana, una simple humana y es verdad, aún me pregunto porque entraste a mi celda ese día y me salvaste...y desde ese día te amo...y podrás tener cientos de nombres y huir de mi, pero eso no cambiará lo que siento...el deseo de tenerte no puede ser otra cosa...te amo.

Y ella se quedó en silencio. Un silencio largo e incomodo en donde su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni ira, ni felicidad ni entusiasmo ni asombro...nada. Hasta que simplemente se limitó a entregarle una sonrisa...

-Si esa es una forma nueva de reclutamiento que ideó Fury...te recuerdo que también Bruce está desaparecido...

Loki lanzó una carcajada sonora que hizo distender el ambiente. Evangeline fue hacia la cocina a servir el té. Solo tardó unos minutos..

-Bien...-dijo ella luego de un rato, mientras sorbían el té en silencio...-_"te de jazmin" _recordó Loki- Digamos que acepto tu "declaración"...que pasará? No vas a quedarte aqui mucho tiempo...no puedo ir a Asgard contigo...que pasará?

Loki bajó la vista unos segundos y luego se acercó a ella, mirandola de frente...

-Siempre tienes que decir "no" a todo, verdad? -dijo Loki-Vengo hasta acá...te abro mi corazón y tu vas y me dices que...que fue lo que dijiste?

-Pues es la verdad, no...?

-Me amas?

-Loki...yo...

-Dime Evangeline...me amas o no? Tengo oportunidad? No vengo a pedir migajas, aún me queda algo de dignidad y pienso ocuparla para salir de aquí y no volver a molestarte si así me lo pides, pero necesito saber si aún sientes algo...

-No tuerzas mis palabras, Loki...-dijo entonces ella levantandose del sillón algo molesta-Sabes que siento cosas por ti...pero no voy a dejarlo todo...no...

Entonces él sonrió...su sonrisa definitiva que la venció por fin...

-Por supuesto que te amo...te salvé, te odié...quise matarte...pero nunca dejé de amarte, Loki

El silencio ya no era incomodo. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó, primero con suavidad, luego lentamente metiendo la lengua en su boca, saboreandola... su cuerpo mas cerca, sus manos buscando su cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba cada vez con mas fuerza...la ternura lentamente fue haciendose mas apasionada. El buscó su cuello, mientras sus manos avanzaban tratando de quitarle la ropa, mientras ella no hacia nada por detenerlo...esa necesidad de ella le nublaba la mente, pero ya no podía detenerse...

De pronto una risa nerviosa le hizo regresar a la realidad...Evangeline...

-Estoy tratando hace 5 minutos de sacarte ese abrigo horrible y...-dijo ella-Si no lo haces tu, voy de inmediato por unas tijeras! Que es esto? Armani para Principes aliens?

Loki se rió también, maldiciendo en silencio que ese día Thor haya aterrizado en Fresno ocasionando lluvias por todo california, lo que generó que Evangeline, tan hermosa en sus vestidos cortos y faciles de quitar, hoy lo haya recibido con jeans y poleras...

-Bueno, yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con tu ropa...que hay de tus vestidos?

Loki se quitó el abrigo, y la capa, pero aún iba con demasiadas cosas encima...

-Se acabó!-dijo ella-Voy por unas tijeras!

Pero Loki se abalanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron en el sillón, haciendo lo posible para dejarla sin ropa, cosa que a ella se le estaba haciendo muy dificil con su principe...No asi a Loki, quien le quitó con mucha maestria su sueter, la polera y había ya comenzado a desabrochar sus jeans mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos tratando de safarla del brasier...

Evangeline no quiso quedarse atrás, se sentó en el sillón sacandole la camisa -o lo que sea que fuese la moda asgardiana-dejando a su compañero solo con los pantalones puestos...

-Veré como le hago con eso mas tarde-le susurró al oido mientras se sentaba encima de él y eso le daba oportunidad para desabocharle el resto de la ropa...volvió a dejarla bajó el, aprisionando su cuerpo con el de ella...besando sus pechos desnudos, metiendo las manos entre sus piernas para bajarle el jeans y dejarla solo el pantaletas...un gemido de placer salíó de su boca, que el interpretó positivamente para continuar haciendo lo que hacía...bajó con sus labios hasta su cintura, besando su ombligo hasta llegar a su sexo, quitando las pantaletas mientras ella se entregaba completamente a él...a lo que él habia deseado desde tanto...

-Te deseaba desde el primer momento en que te vi...-le dijo al oido-

Ella seguia extasiada cuando notó que tambien trataba con dificultad de quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa...su cuerpo desnudo era perfecto, pensó ella, esculpido en mármol, digno de un dios...acarició su cabello negro que caía juguetón en varios mechones sobre su frente, invitandolo a continuar, acercadolo a ella y observando como se perdía en sus ojos esmeralda...sonreía, amaba su sonrisa y lo amaba a él...

Un grito ahogado de sus besos con su cuerpo...placer hasta el extasis...

-Oh.."Dios!"-dijo ella haciendo que solo al contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo su piel vibre...

-Si...te escucho...-dijo él, quedandole tiempo aún para sus bromas-Pensar que me iba a perder de esto por tu necedad, mujer!

La lluvia no cesaba, solo se hacia mas profunda...su pulsera despedía luces violetas, luminosas...y ella. Ella resplandecía en placer como el cielo de Asgard antes del amanecer...y al fin...eran solo ellos, amandose...y al final el amor que los unía en este mundo para siempre...sus cuerpos sudorosos, temblando y entregados por completo...

Loki se recostó encima de ella, con cuidado...su cuerpo aún brillante parecía vibrar...él, él ahora sabia, después de tanto tiempo, lo que era amar y ser amado...poder redimirse a través del amor...sonrieron y ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos...

La llevó a su habitación, y se recostó a su lado...no podía dejar de mirarla ahi, dormida...creyendo que era un sueño no quiso siquiera pestañear pensando que a través de sus cerrados le arrebatarían a su amor...


	10. CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL: PODERES DE PERSUACIÓN**

Se quedó ese fin de semana en casa...llamó al hospital y avisó que un intespestivo catarro producto de la lluvia del día anterior la habia dejado en cama...

El dia lunes renunció a su trabajo y empacó un pequeño bolso, marchandose a Nueva York...cuando Fury entró esa mañana de día Martes en la Torre de los Vengadores, una mujer de unos 25, de traje negro muy ajustado y con una cartera gigante gris y botas del mismo tono lo esperaba sentada cómodamente en la silla...

-Señorita Worrington-dijo el coronel-Un gusto en verla nuevamente...

-Creo que me confunde con alguien mas, señor Fury-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Mi nombre es Evangeline Monaghan...

-Ah...ya veo, mis diculpas, srta Monaghan-dijo él hombre mirandola con su ojo-El parecido es asombroso!

-Entiendo...

-Usted dirá...

-Bueno-dijo ella muy resuelta-Hace unos días...ud envió a uno de sus...agentes...a intentar convencerme de unirme a su organización...y aqui estoy...la persona que envió, bueno, tiene poderes de persuasión muy poderosos e hicieron efecto...

-YA lo veo-dijo Fury-Bien...Bienvenida a SHIELD.

**FIN**


End file.
